Pour toi, il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je ne ferais pas
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes sur mes cinq fratries préférées à l'occasion de la journée des frères et sœurs, célébrée en France le 31 mai. 1) Naoto & Naoya Kirihara (Night Head Genesis) - 2) Robin des Bois & Gilles l'Écarlate/Will Scarlet (Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs) - 3) Corrin & Léo de Nohr (Fire Emblem Fates) - 4) Thor & Loki (Thor) - 5) Seto et Makuba Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh !).
1. Naoto & Naoya (Night Head Genesis)

_Le 31 mai, en France et dans d'autres pays, c'est la journée des fratries !_

_Alors, je sais. Tout le monde s'en fiche x3_

_Mais, comme vous le savez, la fraternité, c'est ma vie._

_Alors voici cinq textes commémorant mes cinq fratries préférées; j'aurais voulu faire dans la diversité mais, malheureusement, ce sont toutes des paires de frères. Pour équilibrer, j'ajouterai potentiellement d'autres petits textes plus tard (ceux que j'avais prévus mais pas eu le temps d'écrire)._

_Alors bonne fête des frères et sœurs ! _

_Merci à toutes les fratries qui m'ont fait vibrer, rêver, espérer, méditer, pleurer (et pulvérisé le cœur) depuis toutes ces années. Qui m'ont inspirée, aidée à m'évader, soutenue, soulagée. Et merci à toutes ces AMV et chansons de frères et sœurs qui ont bercé toutes mes rêveries et nourri mes histoires et mes émotions. _

_Merci à mon frère d'être... mon frère :'3_

_Merci à Mario et Luigi pour avoir réveillé cet amour des fratries en moi pour la toute première fois._

_(merci à Rima et à Senpai de partager cet amour avec moi :3)_

_Merci à Vincent et Théo van Gogh à qui j'ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps._

_Et... je vais arrêter ici avant que tout cela ne devienne beaucoup trop niais. Mais merci !_

* * *

"Naoto est un enfant un peu difficile", avait-il souvent entendu dire de lui. Il n'était pas difficile. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas se maîtriser. Il se mettait en colère, et alors cette... puissance floue et instable qui se trouvait dans sa tête explosait, brisant les vitres, les tasses, et les veines dans le nez des enfants qui se moquaient de lui. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas, ils ne s'expliquaient pas d'où venait cette force brutale qui habitait leur enfant. Et, ceci mis à part, ils ne concevaient pas que leur fils puisse être aussi turbulent et emporté. Elle était une femme douce et calme, lui, un homme patient qui savait se maîtriser. Ils ne comprenaient pas que leur enfant soit aussi impulsif. Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien.

Naoto s'assit sur la chaise, comme la voisine qui le gardait depuis la veille le lui avait demandé. Mais bientôt, il ne put conserver son calme et, s'aidant de ses paumes et de ses genoux, il se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. La voisine lui avait dit que sa maman rentrerait d'un instant à l'autre, alors il voulait la voir arriver. Il voulait se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la porte et courir vers elle. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle tiendrait dans ses bras...

Soudain, un bruit de moteur et des crissements de pneu se firent entendre plus haut dans la rue et le petit Naoto se colla un peu plus à la vitre, même si la dame lui avait dit de ne pas mettre ses doigts sur le verre... Le véhicule arriva bientôt devant la maison et se gara dans l'allée. L'enfant bondit de son siège et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. La voisine l'ouvrait déjà pour saluer les parents du petit garçon, mais il se précipita entre ses jambes et fonça vers la voiture. Il s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas se cogner à la portière qui s'ouvrait. Le coeur battant, il observa l'escarpin verni qui en sortait, puis la jambe de sa mère et enfin, son corps tout entier. Il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais surtout, il avait envie de voir plus distinctement le petit paquet qu'elle tenait contre elle.

"Maman ! Maman, je peux voir le bébé ? s'écria l'enfant sans prendre le temps de saluer ses parents.

-Eh bien, quel enthousiasme, rit le père en sortant de la voiture par l'autre côté, et en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Je veux le voir, Papa ! Je veux le voir ! insista petit Naoto en se tortillant dans ses bras pour apercevoir son nouveau petit frère.

-Patience ! Arrête de gigoter, je vais t'approcher de Maman."

Petit Naoto remarqua alors le grand parapluie que son père tenait et dont il abritait sa mère et le nouveau-né. L'enfant n'avait pas remarqué avant cet instant qu'il neigeait.

C'était vrai, après tout; il pouvait neiger tous les jours au mois de décembre, et aussi pendant janvier et février, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait un petit frère. Petit Naoto se pencha dans les bras de son père pour le regarder. Sa mère, qui le tenait avec précaution contre sa poitrine, le lui tendit enfin pour qu'il puisse mieux l'observer. Son petit frère était une créature minuscule, constata petit Naoto, émerveillé. Il avait une petite tête toute ronde, une petite bouche surprise, de grands yeux bruns tout étonnés de voir le monde, et des petits cheveux châtains qui rebiquaient au niveau de ses minuscules oreilles. Le bébé s'agitait doucement dans les bras de leur mère, et contrairement aux autres enfants, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de petit Naoto. Au contraire.

A chaque fois que son grand frère était avec lui, bébé Naoya souriait et gazouillait. Et à chaque fois qu'ils entraient en contact physique, il le regardait fixement de ses grands yeux bruns si expressifs et si mystérieux. Petit Naoto ignorait alors ce que son petit frère voyait dans ces moments-là. Il ignorait qu'il avait déjà la faculté de percevoir son amour, sa solitude et sa tristesse.

Bébé Naoya était étendu sur un gros coussin qui paraissait vraiment énorme sous son petit corps potelé. Engoncé dans un pyjama blanc, il s'agitait doucement, essayant de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche. Des jouets de bébé jonchaient le sol : des livres d'images, des animaux en peluche, des hochets, des jouets à mâchouiller. Et aussi le cartable orné d'un ourson de petit Naoto, qu'il avait jeté par terre dès qu'il était rentré à la maison pour aller jouer avec son petit frère.

"Naoto ! Tu ne viens même pas chercher ton goûter ? l'appela sa mère depuis la cuisine."

Bien sûr que non ! Il y avait bien plus intéressant en rentrant de l'école qu'un fruit et des tartines de chocolat pour le goûter ! Il y avait, par exemple, son petit frère qui l'attendait.

Petit Naoto s'assit par terre et se pencha vers le bébé, qui sourit et gazouilla en le voyant, puis tendit sa minuscule main dans sa direction. Petit Naoto sourit et approcha l'un de ses doigts, que son petit frère saisit immédiatement. Et il recommença à le regarder de ses grands yeux bruns, si expressifs et si mystérieux. Petit Naoto ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais à son si jeune âge, bébé Naoya le comprenait déjà. C'était même la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre.

oooooooo

Et petit Naoto finit par comprendre pourquoi.

Les petites mains de petit Naoya, âgé de deux ans, se tenaient à la chemise de son frère. De sa petite voix gazouillante, il babilla : "Comment c'est possible ? Comment c'est possible ? Comment c'est possible ?". Exactement ce que Naoto était en train de se demander. Le petit garçon de huit ans posa son regard sur son petit frère. Et il comprit exactement à ce moment-là que son frère était doté de pouvoirs, tout comme lui. Lui qui, d'ailleurs, venait tout juste de vraiment réaliser qu'il pouvait faire bouger des objets par la pensée.

Ils étaient donc liés par le même pouvoir qui dormait dans leur esprit, au même titre que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines et la profonde tendresse qui les avait habités l'un pour l'autre dès les premières secondes. Ce fut ce pouvoir qui les précipita tous deux dans les mêmes tourments, l'abandon, la peur, l'enfermement, la solitude. Contre vents et marées, ils demeurèrent ensemble. L'un et l'autre, dans leur malheur, ils demeurèrent les seuls qui, mutuellement, se comprenaient.

oooooooo

Naoto, âgé de vingt-sept ans, foudroya avec son pouvoir les deux hommes et la femme qui avaient déjà essayé par deux fois de les anéantir. Les trois corps retombèrent lourdement dans le sable, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Une horreur dirigée vers lui, qu'il méritait sans doute. Car il était devenu un meurtrier. Désormais, il était comme eux. Désormais, il était lui aussi un être méprisable, alors qu'il avait tout fait jusqu'à présent pour ne jamais ôter la vie aux gens qui suscitaient sa colère. En grande partie grâce à Naoya. Naoya qui devait bien le désapprouver tout autant que les autres, maintenant. Leurs parents, même sans rien comprendre, avaient eu raison d'avoir peur finalement.

Naoto se laissa tomber dans le sable, à bout de force et totalement anéanti par ce qu'il venait de faire. Un monstre. Il était un monstre.

"Je devais le faire, essaya-t-il quand même de se justifier, sans réel espoir d'être pardonné. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ce serait eux qui nous auraient tués."

Et Naoya, âgé de vingt et un ans, qui abhorrait la haine et la violence, courut vers lui pour le prendre par les épaules, inquiet. Il le regarda tristement et pressa un peu son bras pour le réconforter.

"Oui, je sais, murmura-t-il doucement."

Même aujourd'hui, Naoya comprenait toujours. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.


	2. Robin & Gilles (Robin des Bois, 1991)

Gilles claudiqua jusqu'à un banc de pierre qui se trouvait en bordure de la cour et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Il se sentait trembler de tous ses membres, mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'espèce de crachin glacial qui tombait sur le château, trempant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il tremblait aussi à cause des émotions violentes qui bouillonnaient en lui, et dont il ignorait laquelle avait le plus de force. La rage ? Il aurait bien aimé. Cependant, force était de constater que c'était ce sentiment cuisant d'humiliation et de honte qui le bouleversait le plus et le faisait trembler comme une feuille.

Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris du comportement des autres nobles envers lui. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'ils le traitent avec respect, de toute façon. Paysan il était, paysan il resterait. Même si Robin, à force de combattre en Terre Sainte, avait cessé de se soucier de ces prétendues différences de classe. Il voyait en lui un frère, un égal, quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance pour l'aider à administrer les terres de leur père, à mener des missions diplomatiques auprès des familles influentes des environs. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans le château des Locksley, Gilles avait l'impression d'être tout aussi capable et légitime que son frère. Quand ils planifiaient leurs expéditions ou qu'ils discutaient de politiques diverses ensemble, généralement blottis l'un contre l'autre au coin du feu, l'ancien voleur avait le sentiment qu'il occupait cette fonction auprès de son frère de son plein droit. Et pourtant, dès qu'ils rencontraient les autres aristocrates, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec eux. Le paysan de Locksley... c'était ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient quand Robin n'était pas là.

_"Le paysan de Locksley a encore fait des siennes, aujourd'hui, siffla l'un des comtes de la petite assemblée - celui qui l'avait organisée et qui hébergeait tous les nobles invités dans son château pour la semaine."_

_La nuit était tombée et il se trouvait dans un renfoncement de muraille, face à Gilles. Ce dernier, suivant ce que Robin lui avait appris et ses convictions personnelles, avait suggéré qu'ils diminuent en partie le prélèvement qu'ils faisaient des récoltes paysannes, au moins lorsque le temps était rude, arguant que, si leurs paysans ne parvenaient pas à se nourrir correctement, alors ils seraient incapables de produire assez de nourriture pour l'ensemble de leurs domaines respectifs. Certains aristocrates, plus désintéressés ou plus intelligents que les autres, avaient acquiescé, l'air intéressé par cette proposition. Les autres nobles, et ce comte en particulier, avaient foudroyé Gilles du regard. _

_"Quand apprendras-tu à rester à ta place ? C'est-à-dire... assez bas pour qu'on ne puisse pas te voir à moins de chercher un chien ou un esclave du regard ! continua l'aristocrate, agressif et venimeux."_

_Il tenta de déséquilibrer le jeune homme pour lui faire rencontrer la couche de boue épaisse qui tapissait ce coin de la cour, mais Gilles, qui avait anticipé son geste, se recula juste à temps. Ses épaules se tendirent et un long frisson de défiance le parcourut. Ses instincts de voleurs, bien plus ancrés en lui que ceux de nobles, se réveillaient soudain devant la menace imminente. Deux autres ducs s'étaient approchés de la scène et le parti qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre n'était clairement pas celui du jeune homme. Ils étaient sûrement complices tous les trois. Ils avaient décidé de l'acculer dans un recoin où personne ne passait, pas même les domestiques, alors que la nuit et la pluie dissuadaient quiconque de se promener dans la cour. Dire qu'il était juste parti se dégourdir les jambes dans le château... _

_La main du jeune homme glissa d'instinct à sa ceinture mais il arrêta ses doigts juste au-dessus du manche de son poignard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Que brandir une lame devant des aristocrates chez qui on avait été cordialement invité était une faute grave. Que ça apporterait probablement beaucoup d'ennuis à Robin et... Gilles plissa les yeux en détaillant lentement la posture nerveuse et impatiente des trois hommes qui l'entouraient. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient fébrilement de le voir se servir de son arme. S'il le faisait... _

_Alors ils auraient toutes les raisons de se plaindre de son comportement honteux auprès du nouveau shérif, et la possibilité d'arguer ensuite que c'était lui, le paysan de Locksley, qui les avait agressés en premier._

_Personne ne prendrait la peine d'écouter un pauvre enfant illégitime, surtout pas celui qui faisait bien tache dans le paysage nobiliaire de la région._

_Robin aurait des ennuis par sa faute, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, se reprit Gilles en écartant ses doigts du manche de son poignard._

_"Quelle honte pour le comte de Locksley d'héberger chez lui, et de faire comparaître à ses côtés, le bâtard de son père qui a entaché la mémoire de sa mère et l'honneur de sa maison, lâcha le comte avec mépris. Aller s'acoquiner d'une paysanne... et produire un marmot incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la politique, à la gestion d'un domaine et aux vertus nobiliaires ! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un homme aussi exceptionnel que Locksley ait pu choisir de saboter son propre avenir au nom d'une quelconque affection qu'il croit ressentir à ton égard !"_

_Ces mots furent comme un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le jeune homme. Sonné, il dévisagea ce comte odieux qui avait peut-être raison... Est-ce que Robin manquait vraiment des opportunités pour s'occuper de lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien sous-entendu de tel... Est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas ? Il était le cousin par alliance du Roi lui-même, et très bien vu autant des nobles que des roturiers... La nausée monta dans la gorge de Gilles._

_"Excuse-moi, paysan de Locksley, conclut alors le comte avec dédain. Je ne t'avais pas vu..."_

_Et, sans marquer la moindre hésitation, d'un croche-pied violent et vicieux, il fit trébucher Gilles dans la boue. Sa cheville se tordit méchamment et le jeune homme serra les dents pour retenir un couinement de douleur mais il ne put empêcher sa chute et s'affaissa à moitié dans la fange et le purin. Les deux autres nobles ricanèrent et ne manquèrent pas d'essuyer subtilement la terre qui maculait leurs chausses impeccables sur sa cape en passant. Gilles continua de les foudroyer du regard tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, mais son corps entier brûlait de honte et d'humiliation. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils bafoueraient ses droits ainsi ce soir. Et ce qui était encore pire, c'est qu'il apportait sûrement le déshonneur sur toute sa famille ! Gilles passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en train de se gorger de pluie. Ces nobles avaient sûrement raison. Il était une honte pour sa famille._

Le crachin se faisait de plus en plus dense. Gilles était maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os, et frigorifié. Il leva la tête vers le ciel bouché par les nuages de pluie. C'était probablement l'heure du coucher. Robin dormait peut-être déjà, exténué après les âpres négociations de la journée, et il ne le verrait pas rentrer... Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui parler de sa cheville meurtrie, de l'humiliation des autres nobles, et de se souvenir qu'il gâchait sa vie à cause de lui...

La tête basse, Gilles se releva précautionneusement. Sa cheville ne le lançait presque plus, elle ne devait même pas être foulée. Sa douleur n'avait dû être qu'une indisposition passagère... contrairement aux mots violents des autres nobles...

En tremblant, autant de froid que de honte, Gilles entreprit de boitiller piteusement jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux chambres des invités. Comme les hôtes étaient nombreux cette semaine-là, on leur avait octroyé une seule chambre pour deux... ou, plutôt, on avait octroyé une chambre à Robin et feint de s'étonner lorsque celui-ci leur avait demandé où étaient les appartements de son frère. _"C'est que nous n'avons plus de chambre disponible, avait répondu l'hôte, faussement ennuyé. Mais peut-être monsieur votre frère ne verra-t-il pas d'inconvénients à coucher avec les palefreniers cette semaine..."_. Robin, peu dupe, avait rétorqué que Gilles et lui partageraient leur chambre, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux dans le même lit. Ça ne gênait aucunement le jeune homme d'ordinaire, mais là il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son frère ne le voit pas rentrer...

Gilles entrebâilla la porte cochère en priant pour que ses grincements à fendre l'âme n'attirent pas le personnel du château. Il avait froid. Il était sale, trempé. Et il savait que l'odeur du fumier s'était collée à ses vêtements. _Quelle honte il représentait pour les Locksley... _

A pas prudents, l'ancien voleur gravit les marches jusqu'à leur chambre, et une fois en haut, il ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Robin. Il grimaça lorsque des relents de purin parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il ôta ses vêtements sales -sa cape et son pantalon- et les jeta en boule sur le sol, le plus loin possible du lit. Après les avoir tassés avec son pied, il délassa ses bottes et s'assit silencieusement au bord du matelas, attrapant une serviette pour se sécher lorsque...

"Gilles ? Tu es enfin revenu ? marmonna une voix endormie entre les draps.

-Oui... Ne fais pas attention à moi, répondit évasivement le jeune homme, mais son frère roula vers lui et une goutte d'eau s'écrasa en même temps sur sa pommette."

Puis une deuxième sur son front. Robin connut une seconde d'incompréhension tandis que Gilles s'enveloppait rapidement la tête dans la serviette, puis il se redressa sur un coude et tâtonna autour de lui pour allumer une chandelle.

"Tu as pris l'averse ? demanda-t-il, étonné et toujours un peu endormi. Que faisais-tu dehors si tard ? Je pensais que tu devais juste te balader dans le château...

-J'ai changé d'avis, rétorqua rapidement Gilles en essayant de l'empêcher d'allumer la bougie. Tu peux te rendormir, ce n'est rien d'important.

-Gilles, tu trembles ?"

Le jeune noble se figea. Comment Robin pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'avait pas encore allumé la bougie et la lumière de la lune n'était sûrement pas suffisante... Il ne se rendait pas compte que ses tremblements étaient si forts qu'ils faisaient même grincer légèrement le bord du sommier sur lequel il s'était posé.

Robin s'assit dans le lit et essaya de toucher l'épaule de son frère pour constater à quel point sa chemise était mouillée, mais le jeune homme s'écarta. Cependant, dans le mouvement, une goutte d'eau froide s'écrasa sur le poignet de Robin, et quelques unes furent projetées sur sa joue, son nez et son front.

"Tu es trempé, remarqua le comte, et tu trembles de froid. Laisse-moi te passer une chemise propre...

-Non !"

Gilles avait réagi plus vivement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il sentit Robin se figer, décontenancé. Puis, son frère fronça les sourcils et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Gilles ?

-Rien qui te concerne ! lui cria le jeune noble avec colère. Ne peux-tu pas, pour changer, t'occuper un peu de tes affaires ?"

Un silence suivit. Le jeune homme s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été aussi agressif, mais, loin de se vexer, Robin adoucit son ton et demanda gentiment :

"Gilles ? Ça va ?

-Très bien !"

Tout à ses efforts de cacher sa souffrance à son frère derrière la colère, le jeune homme ne le sentit s'assoir près de lui que lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son visage. Il sursauta, mais Robin avait déjà entrepris de le tourner vers lui et de chercher ses yeux. En les découvrant remplis de larmes, il l'attira dans ses bras. Gilles retint un hoquet et se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Il voulait aider son frère, il le voulait vraiment. Il avait fait énormément d'efforts, étudié sans relâche pour se hisser à la hauteur de Robin et être digne de porter le nom de leur père. Et pourtant il n'était toujours pas assez bien pour eux.

"Dis-moi qui c'était, murmura Robin à son oreille. Je leur ferai regretter la façon dont ils t'ont parlé."

Gilles garda sa tête enfouie contre la poitrine de son frère sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à penser à cette histoire. Il voulait juste rester contre Robin, ne plus culpabiliser et ne plus réfléchir, seulement profiter de cet amour et de cette tendresse dont le gratifiait cet homme, ce comte qui, loin de penser comme les autres aristocrates, le considérait comme digne d'être son frère, et le faisait comparaître fièrement à ses côtés. Juste ça. L'amour et la reconnaissance de sa famille, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait...

Robin, sans rien dire, tira doucement sur la chemise de son frère pour lui signifier de l'ôter. Gilles s'exécuta en silence, la mine basse, et son aîné lui en passa une nouvelle. Puis, il se rallongea sans un mot et entraina son frère, triste et abattu, avec lui. Il caressa ses cheveux mouillés pour l'apaiser, et à force Gilles finit par s'endormir.

Il ne sut jamais quand Robin avait confronté les autres nobles, et ce qu'il leur avait dit. Toujours est-il que ceux-là au moins ne cherchèrent plus jamais à s'en prendre à lui.

Gilles leva les yeux vers Robin qui lui souriait et lui racontait une anecdote amusante. Ce demi-statut de noble avait bien un avantage, c'était de lui avoir donné un grand frère qui se moquait de ses origines et qui le protégeait.


	3. Corrin & Léo (Fire Emblem Fates)

_Cet OS a été très largement basé sur la carte additionnelle "Nohrian festival of bonds", sortie, pour notre plus grand malheur, uniquement au Japon. Heureusement, un groupe de personnes sur Tumblr a traduit une immense partie des soutiens disponibles sur cette carte (car, un peu comme dans la série des trois "voyages" d'Awakening, elle permet de débloquer des conversations bonus entre les personnages entre deux phases de bataille). _

_Merci donc à ces personnes pour leurs traductions ! La mienne, de l'anglais au français, va sans doute souffrir de pas mal de prises de libertés de ma part, puisque j'ai voulu que Corrin et Léo conservent la même façon de parler que dans la version française. Également, j'ai changé quelques évènements._

_Si le lien de ces traductions vous intéresse, je serai ravie de vous le donner !_

* * *

Il y avait au-dessus d'eux des lampions multicolores accrochés aux arbres qui ornaient la place, des guirlandes tendues entre les lampadaires et des petits étals de nourriture, de vêtements, de fleurs et d'objets divers. Il y avait même des jeux ! Yuma observait tout cela, fasciné par la lumière et les couleurs.

Aussi captivé qu'un papillon de nuit, il ne fit pas attention à la créature qui était en train de fondre sur lui, jusqu'au moment où ses griffes se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il écarquilla ses yeux rouges, frappé de stupeur et sachant pourtant déjà qu'il était perdu, mais un éclat d'armure noire et de cheveux blonds fusa soudain à côté de lui. Le garçon qui venait d'arriver se jeta entre Yuma et la créature et l'embrocha dans le même temps d'un violent coup d'épée. La chose poussa un glapissement guttural, puis elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière noire.

Le coeur battant, Yuma fixa, incapable de faire un geste, la personne qui s'était interposée entre le monstre et lui, lui sauvant la vie dans le même temps.

"Léo... ? murmura-t-il enfin lorsqu'il retrouva sa voix."

Son jeune frère le foudroya du regard et, le prenant par le bras, il l'entraina dans un coin vaguement protégé entre deux étals. Là, il se tourna vers son aîné et chuchota d'une voix pleine de colère :

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Yuma ?! Quelle idée de rester planté là alors que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille !

-Lé... Léo... C'est juste... J'étais juste en train de me dire que c'était un beau festival..., avoua piteusement son frère aîné en se mettant à triturer ses manches. Je... Je n'ai jamais été dans un endroit comme celui-ci avant..."

Léo le dévisagea, semblant hésiter entre continuer à le gronder ou se laisser toucher par la mélancolie dans son regard. Pour finir, il souffla par le nez.

"C'est vrai... Après tout, c'est la première fois que tu assistes à un festival nohrien, admit-il.

-En effet. C'est un peu embarrassant à admettre, mais je n'ai jamais pu faire l'expérience d'aller dans une fête et d'y dépenser de l'argent...

-Yuma..."

Cette fois, Léo le regarda tristement. D'accord, cet inconscient avait failli se faire tuer, mais sa peine de n'avoir jamais connu toutes ces choses avant sa libération de la forteresse nord lui pinçait le coeur. Il allait dire quelques mots pour le consoler, lui promettre qu'il aurait tout le loisir de profiter de ce festival, enfin, une fois qu'ils auraient vaincu toutes ces créatures, mais son frère le devança. Un grand sourire un peu niais illumina soudain son visage et il s'exclama :

"Mais maintenant que j'ai de l'argent et que nous sommes ici, je vais enfin pouvoir faire des trucs de grand frère !

-Hein ? Des... des quoi ?"

Léo, qui en même temps était en train de regarder par-dessus l'étal qu'aucune créature n'arrivait, faillit se casser la figure en arrière lorsque son frère l'attrapa par le cou.

"Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais avoir ? Ou quelque chose à manger ? demanda joyeusement Yuma, qui avait visiblement oublié les monstres autour d'eux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai très envie de gâter mon adorable petit frère !

-Hein ? Quoi ? ... Argh, ne me colle pas comme ça, mon frère ! Tu deviens beaucoup trop excité à propos de ce festival ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une occasion rare ou qui n'allait plus jamais se représenter ! Et, plus important encore, nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille ! protesta Léo en essayant de se dégager. Calme-toi !

-Eh bien, c'est probablement normal pour toi, Léo, rétorqua le frère aîné, un peu vexé, mais pour moi, c'est une expérience complètement nouvelle.

-Pfff..."

Le cadet des deux princes leva les yeux au ciel, dépité de toujours se faire avoir par les yeux de chien battu de son aîné. D'ailleurs, celui-ci poursuivit, tandis que Léo recommençait à guetter dehors :

"Quand j'étais à la forteresse nord, j'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir aller à un festival avec toi et tous les autres... Mais, par-dessus tout, j'ai toujours voulu être un bon grand frère et pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose, Léo. Quand j'étais petit, c'était mon rêve.

-Arf, mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ? râla le jeune prince, qui essayait de se concentrer et aurait bien aimé pouvoir finir cette bataille. Même si c'était ton rêve lorsque tu étais petit, essayer de le réaliser maintenant est un peu..."

Ne voulant pas vexer son frère, il ne termina pas sa phrase mais ajouta :

"Et si je veux quelque chose, je peux l'acheter moi-même.

-En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose de vouloir réaliser ses rêves d'enfant ? protesta Yuma, assez fort pour attirer tous les monstres du secteur. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème, alors laisse-moi te gâter ! Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir !"

_"Honnêtement ? Que tu arrêtes de crier, _faillit rétorquer Léo."

Mais, à la place, il soupira :

"Franchement, je me demande parfois lequel de nous deux est l'aîné."

Au-dehors, il avait aperçu un monstre qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit que Camilla et Élise occupaient. Un autre fouinait du côté de Niles et Keaton. Alors, le jeune prince abrégea la conversation et déclara en se tournant vers son aîné :

"Bon, quand tu présentes les choses comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Yuma. Alors je penserai à ce qui me ferait plaisir pendant la bataille."

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au-dehors et se redressa.

"Et maintenant, tu vas devoir m'excuser, les ennemis se rapprochent.

-D'accord ! s'exclama Yuma, les yeux brillants sous la lumière des lampions. Une fois qu'on aura vaincu toutes ces créatures, tu as intérêt à parler !"

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et s'élança vers les monstres qui s'enfonçaient dans les rues adjacentes. Yuma partit dans la direction opposée.

ooooooo

Yuma n'attendit pas la fin de la bataille pour bondir de nouveau à la rencontre de son frère. La vague de monstres s'était un peu calmée, et pendant cette accalmie, le jeune prince aperçut son cadet devant une série de stands abandonnés proposant divers plats et échantillons de nourriture typiques de la région.

"Léo ! As-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il gaiement en bondissant vers lui."

Ce dernier, qui observait les alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucune bête ne revenait, se tourna vers lui et, comme il l'avait promis, il répondit :

"Oui, j'y ai pensé.

-Je vois, c'est super ! Mais ne me dis rien. Je suis ton grand frère, c'est à moi de deviner ce que te plairait. Humm... est-ce que ce sont les célèbres kebabs de ce stand ? Ou les baies juteuses de celui-là ? Ces pâtisseries bleues, peut-être ? Oh ! Je sais ! Un panier de tomates fraiches !

-Eh non, tu as tout faux, répondit le jeune prince, amusé, en secouant la tête à chaque affirmation.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Yuma, dépité. J'étais pourtant certain que c'était les tomates...

-Ahaha, on dirait que mon grand frère ne m'a pas encore entièrement percé à jour, s'amusa Léo devant la mine déconfite de son aîné.

-On dirait, admit celui-ci à contrecœur. Alors dis-moi ce que c'est, s'il te plaît.

-Ce que je veux, c'est... passer du temps avec mon grand frère Yuma."

Le jeune prince se figea et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. On aurait dit que, soudain, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

"Quoi ? Pas de mots pleins d'émotion ? rétorqua Léo, un peu dérouté par la façon dont il le fixait bêtement.

-Léo... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux acheter ! s'exclama le jeune prince, l'air désemparé, lorsqu'il retrouva enfin sa langue.

-H...Hein ?

-Comment suis-je censé acheter ma propre présence ? Est-ce que je dois me payer avec mon propre argent ?

-W... Wha, tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que ce soit, Yuma ! répliqua Léo, estomaqué par sa réaction et sa vision étrange de "faire des trucs de grand frère". Passer du temps ensemble est plus que suffisant pour moi. De plus, au lieu de s'acheter des présents, nous promener ensemble au milieu des stands et des animations est bien plus amusant pour toi comme pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, tu as raison, se calma Yuma, et il lui sourit. Tu as entièrement raison."

Léo lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait la proximité complice et paisible qui régnait entre eux à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, juste frères et non pas princes, sollicités sans cesse de tous les côtés par une cohorte de nobles, représentants diplomatiques, domestiques et gens du peuple.

"Tu sais, le fait que tu veuilles tellement "faire des trucs de frères" avec moi me rend vraiment heureux, Yuma, ajouta Léo avec affection. Merci.

-Oh... LÉÉÉÉOOOOO ! s'écria le jeune prince, décidemment bien trop enthousiasmé par ce festival, en se jetant sur lui pour le prendre de nouveau par le cou.

-Qu... hé, attends, j'ai dit pas de câlins ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille ! protesta Léo qui sentait vraiment venir le moment où les cris de son frère allaient ameuter tous les monstres des environs.

-Oh, c'est bon, personne ne nous attaque pour le moment ! lui rétorqua l'intéressé. De toute façon, je suis certain que je pourrai te protéger, affirma-t-il ensuite en enfouissant affectueusement son nez quelque part entre les cheveux et le cou de son frère. Après tout, j'ai beaucoup progressé depuis la forteresse nord. La seule chose qui n'a pas changé... c'est que j'ai toujours autant envie de passer du temps avec toi, Léo. Savoir que c'est la même chose pour toi me rend vraiment heureux.

-Oui, oui... Je suis heureux aussi, soupira Léo en tapotant tendrement les mains de son trop enthousiaste frère, toujours passées à son cou. Tu es tout le temps entouré d'une foule de gens, alors... je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire avant maintenant...

-Tu sais pourtant que j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi quand tu auras besoin de te confier à moi...

-Yuma, tu crois vraiment que ça me ressemble de dire ce genre de choses aussi souvent ?

-Non, probablement pas..."

Léo autorisa son frère à rester blotti contre lui encore quelques instants, mais uniquement parce que ses cris n'avaient étrangement pas alerté toute la population de monstres de la ville.

"Tu sais, ajouta-t-il après un silence, puisque tu tiens tellement à m'acheter quelque chose... Si jamais tu retombes sur un stand qui vend de bonnes tomates après la bataille, assure-toi de m'en acheter une pleine cargaison, d'accord ? Grand frère."

Yuma éclata de rire.

"Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi !"

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il planta un tendre bisou sur la joue de son frère et s'en alla combattre une nouvelle pelletée d'ennemis, l'épée au clair. Léo le regarda détaler en souriant. Yuma était vraiment un enfant, parfois. Mais il l'aimait tellement pour ça.


	4. Thor & Loki (Thor)

Loki s'était joué de lui, ainsi que de toute leur famille; il lui avait menti sur l'état de leur père -affirmant qu'il était mort-, sur l'état des relations entre Asgard et Jötunheim -prétextant que le maintien de son bannissement sur Midgard était la condition pour maintenir la paix entre leurs deux peuples-, essayé de l'éliminer à plusieurs reprises.

Thor savait qu'en toute logique, il aurait dû renier son frère. Oublier les joies, les instants et les peines qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, car après tout Loki n'était qu'un traître. Il l'avait dupé, manipulé, essayé de le tuer. Tout ça pour s'emparer du trône, comme si depuis toujours c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait ! Comme s'il avait attendu cet instant depuis le plus jeune âge, comme s'il n'y avait eu en lui qu'une seule volonté, celle d'être roi d'Asgard à sa place ! Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne signifiait rien.

Mais le coeur de Thor ne pouvait se résoudre à de tels sentiments. Car il aimait son frère.

Et il le connaissait bien. Il savait que, s'il agissait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il était triste.

_"Mon frère, si par inadvertance je t'ai fait souffrir, j'en suis profondément désolé."_

Et Loki l'avait balayé, combattu, essayé de le faire chuter du Bifröst par une manœuvre perverse, avant de se laisser tomber du pont arc-en-ciel à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, anéanti par le rejet brutal et sans appel de leur père. Quand Thor l'avait vu lâcher prise et disparaître dans le néant tourbillonnant qui s'ouvrait au-dessous d'eux, il avait eu l'impression atroce que c'était une partie de son âme qui chutait avec lui.

Toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées entre eux n'avaient pas pu effacer l'amour tendre et infini qu'il éprouvait pour son frère depuis toujours. Elles ne pouvaient pas passer sur leurs années de joies et de peines, gommer ce chemin de vie qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble. Elles ne pouvaient pas gommer petit Thor tenant bébé Loki, tout petit et minuscule, dans ses bras. Ni l'amour, ni la fierté qu'il avait ressentis à ce moment-là. Elles ne pouvaient pas gommer les deux enfants qui parcouraient le palais pour faire des farces aux courtisans. Ni la jubilation, ni la complicité qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là. Elles ne pouvaient pas gommer les deux jeunes hommes qui s'élançaient en campagne pour protéger et servir Asgard côte à côte. Ni la détermination, ni la force dont ils se sentaient emplis à ce moment-là.

Les coups bas de Loki ne pourraient jamais effacer tout cela, parce qu'il était son frère. Et que cette évidence était profondément ancrée dans sa chair.

_"Mon enfant, il faut que je te dise une chose... Loki n'était pas le fruit d'une union entre ton père et moi... C'est Odin qui l'a retrouvé bébé, seul et abandonné dans un temple gelé sur Jötunheim. Il l'a rapporté au palais et nous l'avons élevé comme notre propre fils. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt..."_

Thor leva sur sa mère un regard dépourvu de tout reproche; il était juste surpris. Ainsi, son frère n'était pas le fils biologique de leurs parents... Il essaya d'imaginer son cadet avec la peau bleue et les yeux rouges, mais cette image, loin de le dégoûter, lui broya le coeur. Parce qu'ainsi, il revoyait le visage de son frère devant lui, son frère qui était mort.

Il se moquait bien que son frère soit un jötun. Au contraire, ça réveillait en lui une profonde douleur. Ainsi, son pauvre Loki avait été abandonné, jeté dans le froid et la neige par des parents haïssables qui l'avaient décrété trop faible pour faire partie de leur famille ! Cette idée le remplit de rage. Comment avaient-ils osé le traiter de la sorte ! Et puis, la rage se trouva de nouveau engloutie par une insupportable vague de souffrance.

Peu importait à présent que Loki était mort. Son petit frère unique et tant aimé. Il était mort.

oooooo

Pendant des mois, son rire avait retenti dans son coeur. Il s'était souvent attendu à voir son frère jaillir au détour d'un couloir, son éternel sourire narquois et provocateur au coin des lèvres. Il avait attendu le moment où il allait le voir se propulser dans la bataille à leurs côtés, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait eu des élans pour le chercher dans le château parfois, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ni ses cheveux noirs, ni ses yeux verts, ni les flammèches captivantes de magie qui dansaient au bout de ses doigts, ni son casque à cornes dont il s'était tant moqué, ni son sourire insolent. Tout cela, ce qui faisait son petit frère, il l'avait perdu. Le son de sa voix lui manquait tellement...

Et puis, un jour, Loki réapparut. Soudain, sur Midgard, Thor tomba sur son frère qui, comme pris de folie, tentait de soumettre les mortels autour de lui. Il était violent, déchaîné, dangereux, et Thor... eh bien, Thor aimait ce monde, Midgard, mais c'était _Loki_ qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Ce frère qu'il aimait tant et qu'il croyait à jamais perdu. Il les voyait à nouveau, ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux verts, ce sourire insolent et même ce ridicule casque à cornes. Thor, malgré la gravité de la situation, exhala un soupir noyé de larmes et, parce qu'il lui semblait que ce moment, que ce soulagement immense comme une lumière soudaine et fulgurante de voir Loki en vie ne durerait jamais assez longtemps, il fonça. Il écarta les gens de son passage et ceux qui essayaient d'arrêter Loki et, sans ralentir, se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Loki se figea, complètement abasourdi. Mais Thor ne fit absolument pas attention à ça. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à reconnaître dans son environnement, c'était l'odeur de Loki qui emplissait son nez. Son odeur dans son nez, et ses cheveux noirs, soyeux et brillants dont les boucles coulaient entre ses doigts. Et son épaule sous sa joue, et son corps dans ses bras, une étreinte si ancienne et si familière qu'elle lui rappela toutes ces choses que le comportement de Loki n'avait pas pu effacer. Le bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras. Le petit garçon qui avait partagé ses jeux. Le jeune homme qui avait continué à le divertir de ses farces. L'homme qu'il croyait avoir perdu et qu'il aimait tant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Thor ?! Tu crois peut-être que ce simulacre d'intérêt va me distraire assez pour...

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota le dieu du tonnerre, des sanglots dans la voix. Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours...

-Quoi ?"

Loki, qui pourtant avait été si cruel et si violent jusqu'à présent, n'esquissa pas un geste pour le repousser ou le poignarder. Son sceptre à la main, il avait l'air complètement dérouté. Confus. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

"Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours, répéta Thor en ôtant sa tête de son épaule et en plongeant sa main dans les boucles noires qui tombaient sur son cou. Tu m'as tellement manqué."

De son autre main, il desserra presque sans y penser la prise de Loki sur le sceptre et le jeta au loin. Le bâton roula sur le pavement et s'immobilisa près d'un tas de gravats. Loki, de son côté, sembla prendre une grande inspiration, les yeux écarquillés et comme délivrés d'une force obscure et oppressante. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, mi-sonné, mi-interdit.

"Loki, murmura Thor en emprisonnant fermement son visage dans ses mains, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Explique-moi, je veux savoir ce qui t'a pris, mon frère.

-Je..."

Loki ouvrit la bouche, l'air déstabilisé et confus, puis, ne trouvant pour une fois rien à dire, il la referma. Mais, comme pris d'un élan brutal, il s'exclama soudain en essayant de se dégager des bras de Thor :

"Tu veux vraiment essayer de me faire croire que tu ne sais rien pour moi ?!

-Que je sais quoi ? Que tu viens de Jötunheim ?

-Tu sais ! Alors pourquoi continues-tu à faire comme si...

-Et que tu es mon frère ?

-Thor ! Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?! Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été ! Tu vois bien que...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ? Oui, Loki, si tu n'es pas mon petit frère comme tu le prétends, alors dis-moi qui tu es. Je veux savoir.

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot, comme ça ! cracha Loki devant les yeux sérieux et déterminés de Thor. Tu vois bien que je suis un monstre !

-Non, rétorqua Thor, et il attira de nouveau la tête de Loki contre la sienne. Tu es la personne qui m'a accompagné durant toute ma vie. Celle qui m'a donné une raison de plus d'être fort, de me battre pour protéger quelqu'un, qui a partagé toutes mes peines et mes jeux d'enfant, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte lorsque Loki essaya de protester et de se dégager. Tu es celui qui m'a consolé quand j'en ai eu besoin... Qui m'a redonné envie de me battre quand je me suis mis à douter... Qui a toujours su quoi faire quand je n'allais pas bien..."

Les larmes avaient recommencé à déborder dans les yeux bleus de Thor. Mais, dans ses bras, Loki s'était calmé. Il avait cessé de se débattre et, malgré son visage baissé, Thor pouvait voir que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il lui souleva doucement le menton d'une main pour que leurs regards puissent se croiser.

"Loki. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon frère."

Il lui sourit pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Loki ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes qu'il tenta de cacher en se dérobant aux mains de Thor. Mais, cette fois, ce fut lui qui, dans un moment d'abandon, se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Et Thor l'entendit murmurer, comme un souffle : "Et toi le mien".


	5. Seto & Makuba (Yu-Gi-Oh ! Duel Monsters)

Pour la première fois de la journée, Kaiba leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Il fixa sans un mot la silhouette de son frère, qui allait d'une étagère à l'autre, ouvrant un tiroir, refermant un compartiment, échangeant un dossier contre un autre. Et toujours en parlant des affaires de la Kaiba Corp., des investissements boursiers, de la promotion, du marketing, des ventes... Un compte-rendu que Kaiba n'écouta que d'une oreille. Non pas que les affaires de sa société ne l'intéressassent pas, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son frère. Quelque chose dans sa posture, son ton, les accents forcés et mécaniques de sa voix.

"Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu devrais le faire maintenant, lui signifia Kaiba avec son manque de tact habituel. Je serai sûrement en retard pour dîner ce soir."

Makuba se figea devant une étagère, un dossier à la main. Ses yeux glissèrent brièvement vers son frère et il lâcha d'un ton forcé :

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Seto. Tout va très bien, j'étais juste en train de te parler...

-Arrête d'essayer de me mentir, Makuba, rétorqua Kaiba en faisant mine de se replonger dans ses compte-rendu et graphiques en tous genres. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Ah oui ?! Il était temps que tu te mettes à penser un peu plus aux autres et un peu moins à toi-même !

-Makuba, souffla son frère, guère impressionné."

Mais, emporté par on ne savait quel mouvement de colère, le jeune homme jeta rageusement à terre le dossier qu'il tenait et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Il n'oublia pas, bien sûr, de claquer la porte derrière lui. La secrétaire de Kaiba, qui venait d'entrer pour lui apporter d'autres documents, contempla la scène, les yeux ronds.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur Kaiba, mais est-ce que monsieur Makuba va bien ?

-Ne vous occupez pas de ça, rétorqua le jeune PDG en saisissant les feuilles imprimées, et allez plutôt me chercher ce dossier."

Comme il l'avait prévu, Kaiba ne rentra pas chez eux avant vingt-trois heures précises. Il avait assisté à une réunion importante, à laquelle Makuba avait été convié, en tant que vice-président de la société. Mais, comme le frère aîné l'avait pressenti plus tôt dans la journée, il ne s'était pas présenté.

Kaiba se laissa donc conduire par son chauffeur jusqu'au garage du manoir, et descendit comme un prince de la limousine. Il gravit les marches du perron, son porte-document à la main, et inséra sa clé dans la serrure. Bien sûr, la maison était plongée dans la noir, puisqu'à part Seto et Makuba, personne n'y habitait. Cependant, ce qui était moins normal, c'était l'absence de lumière dans la chambre du cadet des Kaiba. D'ordinaire, il prenait toujours le temps de regarder un film ou de jouer à des jeux vidéos pour se détendre avant d'aller au lit. Mais là, le silence.

Kaiba, après avoir constaté cette absence de mouvements dans la chambre, fit demi-tour et regagna le séjour où il déposa son porte-documents. Il but un verre d'eau à la cuisine, puis attrapa un morceau de quiche qui trainait sur la table et l'enfourna tout en grimpant les marches jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Il avala sa bouchée et frappa à la porte. Comme personne ne lui répondait, il ne se posa pas davantage de questions et entra -de toute façon, il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de son frère.

Makuba était étendu sur son lit, à plat ventre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, ou juste d'ôter sa veste de costume et sa cravate. En fait, il n'avait même pas retiré ses chaussures. Les bras croisés sous le menton, il n'accusa aucun geste de reconnaissance à l'entrée de son frère. Depuis sa vue sur l'arrière de son crâne et son fouillis de cheveux noirs, Kaiba ne pouvait objectivement pas dire s'il était réveillé, mais il sut immédiatement que c'était le cas. C'était quelque chose dans sa respiration, sa posture, la raideur de son dos. Makuba était bien réveillé et il n'avait sûrement pas bougé de là de toute la soirée.

Kaiba resta un moment à observer son frère, puis il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et commença à dénouer sa cravate tout en s'approchant du lit.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en la laissant tomber sur le couvre-lit, puis en prenant place à son tour. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal depuis ce matin."

Au début, Makuba fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu, puis, comme il ne pouvait évidemment plus cacher à son frère qu'il était bien réveillé, il lâcha :

"Je crois que Shizu a décidé qu'on devait se séparer."

Au grand silence qui suivit, et au clignement d'yeux stupéfait de Makuba, il fut facile de comprendre qu'aucun des deux frères ne s'attendait à entendre cette phrase. L'aîné, parce que la nouvelle semblait tomber de nulle part, et le cadet, parce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas eu l'intention de le dire à son frère. Mais un élan incontrôlable l'avait poussé à le faire. Un élan sans doute causé par toute la peine et l'angoisse qui faisaient déborder son coeur. En entendant lui-même cette vérité sortir de sa bouche, les yeux de Makuba s'emplirent de larmes.

"Je... suis surpris..., admit Kaiba tandis que son frère essayait maladroitement de lui cacher son regard humide. Comment ça se fait ? Makuba ?

-Ça... ça ne se fait rien du tout ! prétexta le cadet en maudissant les pleurs qui s'étaient glissés dans sa voix. Elle veut rompre, voilà ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ! Tu ne l'as jamais aimée ! Dès le départ, tu t'es opposé à ce que nous sortions ensemble ! Et maintenant, tu veux me faire croire que...

-Ça me fait quelque chose, Makuba, l'interrompit Kaiba en fixant son regard sur la penderie juste en face du lit, si ça te rend malheureux."

Le jeune homme se tut. C'était une chose qu'il aurait dû savoir. Que son frère se souciait de ses états d'âme parce qu'il l'aimait. Que s'il était triste, alors Seto l'était aussi. Mais ça ressemblait tellement peu au fier PDG de laisser filtrer ce qu'il pensait, quand ce n'était pas de la raillerie, de la colère ou de la sévérité. Parfois, il arrivait à Makuba, en grandissant, de voir vaciller à certaines occasions la confiance qu'il portait à son frère. Surtout depuis cette histoire avec Shizu. Mais là, la façon dont Kaiba, sans se retourner, posa sa main sur son bras, ne laissait plus planer aucun doute sur la question.

"Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça, Makuba, dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle veut rompre ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Pas parlé..., murmura le jeune homme, bouleversé par l'attention de son frère. Mais elle est tellement distante ces derniers temps... Elle a ce froncement de sourcils sérieux, grave et triste de quand elle réfléchit à quelque chose de difficile à envisager...

-Ça n'a peut-être pas de rapport avec toi.

-Elle m'évite, en ce moment. Elle... elle dit tout le temps qu'elle a besoin de temps pour être seule, qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir..."

Cette fois, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues de Makuba et, la voix noyée de pleurs, il conclut sous les yeux de son frère :

"Et elle a cessé de me dire qu'elle m'aime..."

Kaiba détourna les yeux, sans doute profondément touché par la peine de son frère. Il posa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, dont les mèches lisses et mi-longues étaient agitées de tremblements incontrôlées, et, se tournant de nouveau vers lui, il murmura :

"Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi, Makuba. C'est une histoire entre Shizu et toi. Mais si tu souffres de cette situation, tu devrais le lui dire. Ça ne t'aidera en rien de continuer à douter et à te torturer l'esprit d'hypothèses toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Parle-lui. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Excuse-moi, Seto, hoqueta Makuba dans une sorte de demi-rire et de demi-sanglot, mais c'est assez contradictoire que ce soit toi qui dise ça.

-Je sais."

Le jeune homme roula sur le dos et Kaiba déplaça sa main pour la poser près de son front. A travers ses yeux gris-violets noyés de larmes, Makuba dévisagea son frère. Seto, qui à ce moment-là semblait si plein de compassion, de tristesse et d'amour. Alors même qu'il n'aimait pas Shizu. Alors même qu'ils s'étaient si férocement opposés lorsque Makuba était tombé amoureux d'elle. Malgré tout ça, Seto était malheureux de le voir malheureux. Et, faisant fi de ses sentiments personnels, il essayait de l'aider.

"Merci, Seto..., murmura Makuba en fermant les yeux, bercé par la caresse que son frère appliqua sur son front."

Seto savait toujours. Que ça aille bien ou mal entre eux, il savait toujours quand Makuba était malheureux. Parce que, avant toute chose, ils étaient frères.


End file.
